


All These Tears

by CountlessWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, the flash cw - Fandom
Genre: Harrison Wells - Freeform, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Sherisco, The CW, carlos valdes - Freeform, cw the flash, eowells x cisco ramon, flash fanfiction, harrisco, harry wells x cisco ramon, sherloque wells - Freeform, sherloque wells x cisco ramon, the dcw, the flash season 5, tom cavanagh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountlessWells/pseuds/CountlessWells
Summary: Everyone had parted their ways after their second encounter with Cicada. Cisco, though he knew he should be resting, stayed at S.T.A.R Labs. He decided to work on creating a new pair of glasses. He didn’t plan on walking around like another Eleven, Stranger Things reference, and have a nosebleed every time he vibes. But before he can get to work he gets a visit from a couple of old friends and a some help from a new one.





	All These Tears

     It was late at night as Cisco began preparing to make himself a prototype of new glasses. Cisco was still a little shaken up by his second encounter with Cicada, causing his leg to shake rapidly under his desk. He tried to reassure himself that he was going to be okay as he laid out the materials.  
     “He thinks you’re dead. There’s nothing to worry about.” He said, tucking his hair behind his ear. Though he knows he shouldn’t, Cisco took off his arm sling and set it down on the table. He thought of how he could make the glasses just as Harry had. Knowing Harry wouldn’t be able to help, he had accepted that this was something he was going to have to do on his own. He grabbed the pencil holder which was full of hand tools by the lip, pulling it closer. By the rules of gravity, the tools had fallen towards his fingers. The screwdriver that Harry used to hold so religiously was the first thing to touch him. Cisco placed the container down then took a hold of the screwdriver. He began fiddling with it in his hands. His index finger and thumb squeezed the corners of the flat head on both sides as he twirled it in his hand. Tears came to his eyes as the thought of Harry began to consume him. Vibing the screw driver, he began feeling Harry’s warm embrace. His muscular arms wrapping around Cisco ever so tightly right before the thinking cap had taken what was left of him. This vibe felt different though, unlike the others he’s ever encountered. He felt like he had a sense yet a lack of control. A tear streamed down Cisco’s cheek as he felt Harry’s head rest against his. Though he knew it wasn’t real and as much pain it caused him both emotionally and physically, he tightly held onto the man that he secretly admired. Cisco pressed his face against the taller male’s neck. “I wish you’d come back…” He cried. One of Cisco’s hands were placed on the back of Harry’s neck, stroking the ends of his hair as the other gently, not wanting to cause to much pain to himself, tugged on Harry’s waist, pulling him closer.  

 

     Harry pulled back from the hug and caressed the right side of Cisco’s face before wiping away Cisco’s tear with his thumb. He stroked his thumb softly against Cisco’s cheek. The older male looked to Cisco with soft eyes before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Cisco’s. Cisco didn’t hesitate to return the intimate gesture. As they kissed Harry took a hold of Cisco’s left hand within his own. Cisco pulled at their locked hands, holding them against his heart. Unfortunately, as it has been since the dawn of time, sweet moments never lasted long for Cisco. Suddenly, there was a change in the atmosphere. The sensation of Harry’s body against Cisco’s became heavy. No matter how much he wanted to hold onto him, Cisco knew that this moment was never going to be their forever. Once the gentle kiss broke Cisco’s eyes looked down at their hands against his chest.    
     “And I wish I didn’t have to this.” Eobard said, his lips just barely touching the other’s as the hand within Cisco’s began rapidly vibrating. Cisco held his breath when heard the sound of  _his_  voice. Cisco stood still as the figure in front of him created its distance between the two of them. Eobard stood less than two feet away from Cisco. He was dressed in his usual attire, black from head to toe. His blue eyes glistened, even with the dim lighting. An eerie smirk pulled at the corner of Eobard’s lips as he could see how excruciating this was going to be for his loyal little wolf. Eobard knew. He knew Cisco knew that though it was the same body, it wasn’t the same man.  _This_ man,  _this_  Harrison Wells is and always will be the Harrison Wells that Cisco had initially fallen in love with. Harrison or Eobard. To Cisco it didn’t matter. For him they were one in the same. Cisco didn’t want to look up, but couldn’t stop himself from doing so. The moment his gaze landed on Eobard’s he felt what seemed like a bolt of lightning strike his chest. Cisco’s tears poured like rain as he met the other’s beautiful ocean eyes. Eobard, however was not as hysterical. The speedster had a single teardrop escape each eye. To Cisco, although it felt like the thousandth, he watched his heart being crushed for a third time. Eobard’s eyes went from their cool blue to a red glow as he watched Cisco fall slowly to his knees. He let out a soft chuckle as he looked down at Cisco. After he retracted his arm back to his side, Eobard wiped his eyes. He then kneeled down and held Cisco’s face gently in his hands. He kissed Cisco’s tears before wiping away any evidence of them being there. He tilted his head in a teasing manner rather than a confused one, watching as the light in Cisco’s eyes was beginning to disappear. “Don’t forget. It was out of love.”

     Being thrown back to reality, Cisco found himself just as Eobard had left him, on his knees. He was gasping for air as he fell forward. Luckily, he was quick enough to catch himself in time. His face was covered in blood, sweat and tears. Cisco grabbed at his shirt where is heart would be, the sensation of Eobard’s hand in his chest was just now beginning to fade.  
     “Fuck…” He whispered under his breath. Drained, he let his body rest on the cold tiles of the workshop. Cisco shielded his eyes from the lights in the ceiling with his arm. He let out a small, broken whimper, holding back his urge to cry more than he already has. The broken young man laid there for about a good twenty minutes.  
When he had enough energy, he sat himself up, but in doing so he felt something running down towards his lips. He brought his fingers to the depression in between his nose and lips. Blood. Cisco cursed at himself then used the bottom half of his shirt to wipe his face off. Once he had pulled himself back up, he leaned over the table for support. He tilted his head in confusion when he noticed that the desk and screwdriver were covered in blood. “What…?” He asked, confused. It wasn’t until he looked down to his hands that he had realized where the blood was coming from. His bandages were drenched in it. “Damn it…” Cisco grumbled. He wanted to clean off the blood on his desk but there wasn’t any time. The troubled meta rushed over to the S.T.A.R Labs’ medical bay and grabbed the first-aid kit before sitting down in Caitlin’s chair. Cisco quickly used the blade of the scissors to rip off the bloody bandages. “Oh that’s just great.” He said sarcastically as he got a look at his open wounds. “Just fucking great.” They looked much worse than they were before. The skin was practically tearing at the ends of the original scars. Both palms were filled by a pool of blood. He rested his injured arm against his side as he took out the necessary materials from the first aid kit. He took a rag and wiped off what he could before he used his teeth to tear open a few packets of alcohol wipes. He used the wipes to remove whatever the rag didn’t pick up. Once the blood was wiped off to the best of his ability he let his hands rest in his lap, letting them dry over time. His eyes locked onto the gauze and the tape. He knew it was going to be difficult to grab either of them considering the fact that he couldn’t really wrap his hands around anything. He sat there silently, trying to figure out how he could do this without looking like he has loose toilet paper wrapped around his hands. He let out a heavy sigh before beginning to chew on his bottom lip. Thinking for too long, his mind wandered back to what he had just experienced. He couldn’t seem to shake off this feeling that no matter what, he will always be haunted by Harrison Wells.  
     “You look like you could use some help,  _oui_?” A male figure said, standing in the doorway that separated the medical bay from the Cortex.  
     “God damn it!” Cisco jumped in his seat when he heard Sherloque’s voice. “Do they not knock on the earth you’re from or is the lack of decency a Wells thing?” Cisco asked. He took a quick glance at Sherloque who was sipping on a cup of tea before looking back at the roll of gauze in front of him.  
     “You didn’t answer my question,  _petit faon_.” The older male swiped his tongue over his lips as he shifted his eyes from his tea to Cisco.  
     “P-petit wh-what? You’re going on my size now? Jerk.” Cisco said.  
     “ _Quoi_? A  _faon_  is afawn.” Sherloque replied.  
     “I know what it means. It’s clearly the same word.” Cisco huffed, becoming irritated by this new Wells. “Out of all things that could come to mind I’m a deer? And what is it with all these odd animal nicknames? Baby giraffe?  _Petit faon_? If anyone is giving nicknames around here it’s me, Cumberbatch.”  
     “ _Ugh_ …never mind,” Sherloque groaned. He rolled his eyes as he stepped closer to Cisco. “But  _encore_ …you didn’t answer my question.”  
     “I don’t need your help.” Cisco responded.  
     “You say that, but it’s been at least seven minutes since I’ve been watching you stare at those bandages. Looking at them as if you have the powers to make them wrap themselves around your injured hands.” Sherloque said, now standing beside the chair Cisco was sitting in.  
     “You’ve been watching for me for seven minutes? Wow, that’s just not creepy at all.” Sarcasm filled his voice. “I just wiped my hands down with alcohol. I’m waiting for them to dry.” Cisco said, showing Sherloque his hands. The older male rolled his eyes after catching a glimpse of Cisco’s hands.  
     “ _C’est absurdé_. I’m sure they’re dry by now.” Sherloque said as he set his cup down. “Just let me-” he reached past Cisco to grab the gauze, but his arm was intercepted by Cisco’s. “What are yo-”  
     “Please, just-…I can take care of myself.” Cisco said, bringing his arm back to his side. Sherloque looked down to Cisco, knowing something was up with him.  
     “Fine. Fine.” Sherloque held his hands up in the air. “Do it yourself.” He said, taking a step back. “I was just trying to help, bu-”  
     “You can help by trying to find Cicada. Not by annoying me.” Cisco spat. The older male crossed his arms against his torso. He didn’t quite understand where all this negative energy was coming from. Yes, clearly they both have their own egos, but Cisco’s resistance was starting to poke at Sherloque. It was painful for Sherloque to watch just as it was for Cisco to simply get the cap off of the disinfectant ointment. Cisco grabbed a cotton swab with his index finger and thumb, not wanting to strain the cut on his hand. He used it to swipe up any of the ointment he had managed to squeeze out, but the moment he turned to apply it to his hand it slipped from his fingers. “Shit!” Cisco yelled. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment as he looked down at the cotton swab that was now by his feet. Coming over his slight hesitation, Sherloque pulled up a chair before taking his place next to Cisco.  
     “May I?” Sherloque asked. Cisco clenched his jaw as he silently nodded his head in defeat. Sherloque pulled at the armrest on Cisco’s chair, bringing Cisco closer and at the same time turning the chair so that they were face to face. It was obvious to Sherloque that Cisco was trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with him. Sherloque spotted the blood stains on Cisco’s shirt and compared it to the excessive amount from his hands. Sherloque was led to believe that Cisco has been vibing again. His guess of course wasn’t wrong. Cisco had just experienced being loved by both and killed by one of the two men with the same face. Sherloque clearly had no exact knowledge of who was involved in the vibes, but what he could gather from Cisco’s behavior is that he has been hurt by someone with the same face. He’s known this from day one. What Sherloque wanted to know was how. Sherloque put on a pair of disposable gloves from the kit then grabbed the rag Cisco had used earlier and laid it over his lap. He patted his knees, telling Cisco to lay the back of his hands down. He quickly tore open two packets of alcohol wipes.  
     “I already-”  
     “ _Ecoutés_ ,” Sherloque interrupted, staring at Cisco as he unfolded the wipes into larger sheets, “I know I can come off as a  _trou de cul_ , but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a heart.” He said.  
     “You’ve had seven marriages.” Cisco pointed out blatantly.  
     “There weren't’t all at once.” Sherloque began to explain. “Each one…That’s not the point. Can you just listen!?” Sherloque exclaimed. He realized the tone of his response and took a deep breath to maintain his composure. He knew he couldn’t get anywhere with Cisco if he spoke to him like that. “You’ve been crying again, and this time the reason doesn’t seem to be because of your recent break up.” He said, laying a sheet down on each hand. Sherloque had laid his hands over Cisco’s, using the weight of his own hands to press the wipes against Cisco’s cuts.  
“It’s none of your concern…Ahhh-” Cisco hissed as he felt the alcohol seep into the wounds. Sherloque tried his best not to chuckle at Cisco’s reaction as he used the wipes to remove the blood on Cisco’s hand. The detective made sure that no traces of blood were left. The only visible thing on Cisco’s hands now were simply the wounds themselves.  
     “You’re right, it’s not.” Sherloque nodded as he began carefully applying the ointment to his hands, stroking the cotton swab gently upon each hand. “But I can see how you try to avoid me. How you try to distance yourself from me whenever we stand in the same room. Mr. Ramon, I can’t let your past relationships with people who have the same face as mine,“ he looked to Cisco, "affect ours.” He said. Cisco’s eyes were teary when he finally looked up to Sherloque and shook his head.  
     “Sherloque, I need you to know I’m not doing this because I want to.” Cisco said. “I’m doing this because I need to. This is something I need to do.”  
     “Yes, bu-” He said as he placed a bandage on each hand.  
     “Let me finish.”  
     “I-…go ahead.” Sherloque apologized.  
     “I’m not going to give you a sob story about what happened with your doppelgangers. I’m not going to tell you what happened with each one or how they had an affect on me. But I’m also not going to sit here and lie to myself saying that you being here doesn’t make things hard for me. It does. It really fucking does. I can’t help the way that I’m feeling about this. I’m just doing what I can.” He took a breath. “I just need you to understand that what I’m doing is for myself and I would like it if you could be respectful enough to just let me be. None of this personal, Sherloque. I just… ” Cisco fell silent then let out a heavy sigh as he felt another tear burning at his skin once more. Cisco didn’t bother to pay any attention to this one. He let gravity do its job, letting the warm tear stream down up until it met the edge of his jaw and dripped onto his shirt. Cisco didn’t know where he was taking this conversation. He had so many thoughts rushing through his head that he just couldn’t find the right to express what he’s feeling. He was feeling too much all at once, but in the end betrayal felt the strongest. He’s been hurt one too many times. Thinking to himself, he felt like he’s said too much. It hasn’t even been a whole month with this new Wells and he’s already at this vulnerable state. Practically exposing himself, he might as tell Sherloque about all the tears. All the tears he’s shed over the men who betrayed him. Over the men that left his side. Sherloque chewed on his lip as he read Cisco’s face. Generally at moments like this Sherloque would have pointed something out, made some snarky remark, but with this broken soul in front of him he couldn’t possibly do anything of the sort. Sherloque knew that this meta was clearly heartbroken from what happened to him and wasn’t letting anyone new in any time soon. The both of them kept quiet from then on as Sherloque wrapped the gauze around the meta’s hands.  
     “And  _voila!”_ Sherloque said, finally breaking the silence. The detective smiled, proud of how well he had fixed up Cisco’s hands then realized the meta was still lost in his thoughts. “Hey!” He said as he took the gloves off of his hands, pulling one inside the other then throwing them away into the trash can. He snapped his fingers in front of Cisco’s eyes a couple times. “ _Allo_?  _Monsieur_ Ramon?” He sang.  
     “Huh?” Cisco said, “Oh, you’re done.”  
     “Done. Yes I’m done.” Sherloque repeated.   
     “Thank you, Sherloque.” He said softly, bringing his arms back to his side.  
     “Honestly, it was my pleasure.” Sherloque said as the threw away any trash they had conjured up. “I couldn’t stand to watch you fail at a simple task such as this. I don’t think I could have waited all night.”  
     “I think I would have been fine.” Cisco said. He stood up from Caitlin’s chair and pushed it back to where he had found it. “Yes, it might have taken some time, but I would have been-”  
     “Surrounded in pieces of bandages and tape?” Sherloque teased, raising an eyebrow at the younger. Cisco couldn’t help but give a soft smile at Sherloque’s attempt. He saw what Sherloque was trying to do and as much as he hated it, it was working and he liked it.   
     “I-…yes.” He chuckled. “But I would have finished the job.” Cisco said. The older male shrugged as he stood up from his chair.  
     “If you believe so.” Sherloque said. A faint smile came across his face when he heard the other laugh. He knew he couldn’t fix him, but the least he could do was make him feel better. Cisco rolled his eyes at the comment and walked over to grab the first-aid kit then returned it back to its rightful place. “So tell me, what are you going to do now?” Sherloque asked, his eyes locked on Cisco who walked back and forth across the room, making sure everything was in place.   
     “What do you mean?” Cisco asked. “As in right now? Or as in what am I going to do now with everything that’s happened?”  
     “What are you going to do once you leave this room?” Sherloque said as he remembered that he had set down his tea. He held the porcelain tea cup in his hands and pouted at its cold touch.  
     “I’m probably just gonna go back to what I was doing before.” Cisco said, but it felt like a lie. He really didn’t want to go back to the room and would rather go home. He’s had enough of this week and would rather be alone in his room than working at the place that brings him both joy and pain. Cisco looked over to Sherloque who was captivated by his cold tea. He walked over to Sherloque and patted him on the shoulder. “Hey,” he said. “Thanks again.”  
     “Think nothing of it. If I’m sticking around to help catch a killer I think I can stick around to help heal those that are doing the catching. Just think of it as another way of me paying off my debt.” Sherloque smiled when he looked to Cisco. They traded expressions of ease before nodding to one another.   
     “I’ll see you in the morning?” Cisco asked as he walked backwards out of the medical bay.  
     “Of course.” Sherloque said. “ _Oui_ , of course I’ll be here in the morning.”  
     “Alright then.” The meta said. Sherloque watched as Cisco left the cortex. He held the cup carefully in his hand, leaving the cortex shortly after. On his way back to the lounge his thumb stroked the rim of the tiny handle as he thought to himself. Although Cisco had made it clear that he had no interest in speaking of it, Sherloque believed if he could as long as he stayed humble and didn’t step over boundaries too quick he’d be fine. This was just the start of him getting closer to the both, the answers he wants and Cisco himself. With any new project you need to create a foundation, this was his. All Sherloque needed to do is build on it. Now, halfway down the hallway Sherloque found himself running towards the elevator.   
     “Ramon!” Sherloque panted, sticking his arm through the elevator doors to stop them closing. A confused Cisco raised his head from his phone when he realized the doors were drawn back and saw Sherloque standing on the other side of the threshold. “Would you like some tea before you leave?” He asked.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sherloque's_ french  
>  oui= yes  
>  _petit faon_ = little deer/baby deer  
>  _Quoi_ = What?  
>  _encore_ = again  
>  _C’est absurdé_ = This is absurd/This is nonsense  
>  _Ecoutés_ = Listen  
>  _trou de cul_ = Hole of ass/ asshole  
>  _voila_ = there/there you have it/ there you go _ _  
> _Monsieur___ = Mister
> 
> Published November 21, 2018


End file.
